Wireless communication protocols have been developed for streaming media content from one electronic device to another. This can be beneficial, for example, when media content is accessible through a first device, but the second device offers advantages over the first device in presenting the media content, such as having more powerful speakers for playing audio, or having a larger or higher-resolution display than the first device. For example, a user may access music from a library in a media application installed on the user's smartphone. The user may wish to play the music with greater volume or with more bass than the smartphone's speakers are capable of producing. Accordingly, a wireless communications protocol may be used to pair the smartphone with a wireless speaker, so that audio may be streamed from the smartphone to the wireless speaker for playback by the wireless speaker. In some situations, users may prefer listening to streaming music more quietly without disturbing others nearby. Rather than pairing their streaming devices (e.g., a smartphone) to a wireless loud speaker, these users may instead pair their streaming devices to wireless headphones.